canadian_boysfandomcom-20200215-history
A Nova Scotian Way of Life
A Nova Scotian Way of Life, often popularly abbreviated to ANSWOL, is a documentary/drama/scripted-reality TV series in the Canadian Boys universe. According to the producers, the show aims to "help people see what Nova Scotia is really like" by looking into the lives of 'real people' who hail from the eastern Canadian province of Nova Scotia. It is currently the most popular reality TV series on COCBC. Premise The series follows a group of people who were all born in the Canadian province of Nova Scotia (hence the show's name). The show blends scripted reality with a documentary style of filming, making it appear to be an 'educational' series revealing how Nova Scotians live and work (when it's actually just for entertainment). Much of the cast appear to be perfect doppelgangers of Nova Scotian Canadian Boys characters, causing a lot of confusion as to which is which. Characters See also the main articles for each individual character. This is the most recent cast of the show to date. Halifax A 28-year-old businessman, whom the producers insist is the 'star' (protagonist) of the show due to being named for Nova Scotia's provincial capital. The keeper of morals, he has a strong work ethic and will never let his concentration down because of external distractions. He dislikes high-octane activities as he says they're bad for the heart. He acts as a role model for the other Nova Scotians to help them learn good behaviour. Dartmouth A young teacher with a pessimistic outlook on life. He has a very bad habit of hitting students (even well-behaved ones) with his suitcase, which has made him the target of numerous murder attempts. This has caused him to develop chronic paranoia, resulting in regular nightmares and visions of being successfully killed. He tends to suffer from these more if he is idle during the day. Dartmouth holds a deeply-held grudge against fellow teacher Jollimore, always complaining about his philosophy of positive thinking. Jollimore A young teacher with an optimistic outlook on life, starkly contrasting with Dartmouth. He is always looking on the bright side, emphasizing the joys of positive thinking and finding good things everywhere he goes. This has made him the target of Dartmouth's constant complaining, and he keeps telling him to "wake up and smell the coffee", which Jollimore happily ignores. Even though he is full of joy, Jollimore does know when he should act seriously, such as when Dartmouth has to spend time in hospital after a failed murder attempt on him by the students. Jollimore always thinks that no matter what kind of troubles life brings up, everything will be just alright at the end. Cole Harbour An avid music fan. His favourite kind of music is soul, and so he has earned the popular nickname of "Soul Harbour". He collects old vinyl records and autographed posters and photographs of celebrated musicians and bands, but he admits that he listens to his tunes using more 'modern' technologies and methods, like on his iPod. He is a regular gig- and concert-goer. Waverley A water rescuer. He volunteers at his local coastguard rescue centre every day to hone his quickness and reaction times if somebody should ever be in danger of drowning or getting swept away. In the unlikely occurrence of a real marine emergency, he and his colleagues will always try their best to reach the victim as quickly as possible to drag them out and save their lives. When not currently volunteering at the coastguard, Waverley makes appearances at fundraising fairs and events across the city to help attract appeals for the coastguard's volunteers' charity. Sambro A young bagpiper with a big clan and a big heart. In love with a teenager from Ontario named Bracebridge, who is 11 years his junior, he feels a lot of care towards his brothers, speaking with a very kind voice. His catchphrases are "Oh me beauty", "Oh me beautiful", and "Hello, me beauties". Sambro feels cared for by Bracebridge, and so Bracebridge himself feels cared for too. Peggy's Cove A girl who likes to dress up like the famous lighthouse of her hometown. She has a working light installed in the 'hat' of her lighthouse costume, allowing her to illuminate dark areas, make a disco light for parties, or make a spotlight to focus on something or someone. She is very chirpy and cheerful, especially in the morning, but she can get irritated at things which disgust or shock her. She supports gender equality and 'natural beauty'. Lunenburg A historian with a love of everything antique. Wearing a pair of glasses and carrying his 'precious' history book around with a notebook to jot down his findings, he goes out on daily expeditions to discover historical buildings and artefacts, and he also loves to find out about his genealogy by means of making family trees and searching archives. He is a regular visitor of the Canadian Museum of History, quietly concentrating on studying the exhibits and making notes. Lunenburg suffers from narcolepsy, causing him to suddenly fall asleep at random moments, which can put himself in danger. He sleeps a lot during the day, but this does not help matters, so he carries a soft cushion with him to rest his head on if he drops asleep. Mahone Bay A lobsterman. He sets up traps around the harbour to catch lobsters inside, which he then sells at the Canadian Market. He acts as a carer for Lunenburg, keeping close watch over him and helping him when he suddenly falls asleep. He often affectionately calls Lunenburg "Lune", "Looney" or "Looney-Tooney" while he rocks him to sleep, singing traditional Nova Scotia folk songs for relaxation. Mahone Bay cares greatly for Lunenburg. Riverport A retired sea captain and fisherman. Instantly recognizable by his grizzled grey beard and captain's hat, he has a big heart and a warmth that is contagious to all who meet him. He takes a lot of naps due to his old age, and has a habit of snoring very loudly, which can disturb himself and others. Riverport loves resting in his rocking chair and telling old yarns about his adventures on the high seas while puffing on his old sailor's pipe. Bridgewater A market fishmonger. He sells fresh fish and other types of seafood such as crabs, lobsters and prawns. If asked for by a customer, he will also debone and fillet fish or de-shell shellfish for them. He keeps crabs and lobsters inside a special tank filled with seawater for extra freshness until ready to be sold. Bridgewater often meets up with the fishermen who supply him with his wares to maintain closeness and trust, as he believes in producing fresh local food for local communities. Liverpool A young woman of Acadian/French descent. She works to keep the Acadian spirit alive through cultural activities, music and cuisine. She is a regular at and often helps to organize Acadian-themed festivals across the city, like the Tintamarre. During the summer, she hosts 'Privateer Days' at the beach for people to discover the history of her hometown and go sailing on real tall ships. Liverpool is a passionate sailor herself, and she loves to spend long days out at sea, with only the sounds of waves crashing and seagulls mewing. Truro A young man with a love of fun. Since very young, he has been best friends with Yarmouth, a young Acadian man around the same age as him, but more recently it has been blossoming into something more romantic. He is very enthusiastic about trying new things. His favourite pastime is playing catch with Yarmouth, and a game between them can last for hours. Truro has continually considered marrying Yarmouth throughout the series, which has now finally become a reality with their engagement and upcoming marriage. Yarmouth Truro's best friend and (now) fiancé. He has been friends with Truro since they were very young, but he is now starting to become more romantically involved with him. He also loves to play catch with Truro and is just as enthusiastic about trying something new. Pubnico An Acadian man who loves to relax on the beach. He always sits down on the same boulder every day, meeting and greeting anybody who comes up to him. He speaks both English and French, often mixing the two when he speaks. Pubnico likes to collect seashells he finds around the beach, and some of them have unusual colours or patterns, making them ideal for decorating his home with. Lockeport A lobsterman who sells his catch fresh from the sea. He captures crabs, lobsters and prawns in traps laid beneath the water and then sets up shop just outside his boat, allowing customers to truly buy fresh, local produce. He has a genial nature, loving to have a chat and a good laugh with his patrons so they can grow closer together and create a feeling of friendly community. Lockeport believes in keeping the sea a better place for future generations to fish and swim in. Amherst A 24-year-old Scottish Canadian man. He is very compassionate and thoughtful, frequently bringing little gifts like scones, shortbread and traditional Celtic jewellery for family and friends. He loves to touch soft things, such as his pillow. Since the third season, he has been married to Springhill, another young Scottish Canadian man, and he is always showing his love of him publicly. Springhill A 29-year-old Scottish Canadian man, the husband of Amherst since the third season. Calm and mild-mannered, he loves to go foraging for blueberries in the forest to make into blueberry jam for eating with Amherst's scones. He acts as an 'agony uncle' for his clan, dealing with his brothers' problems, knowing that everything will turn out just alright in the end. He loves the scent of grass and he is often seen relaxing at green spaces around the city, sniffing the fresh, clean air. Springhill wears an emerald ring on his left index finger, which was given by Amherst on his knees when they were about to get engaged. Joggins A 22-year-old Scottish Canadian man. He is joyful and good, always having his brothers on his mind. He is a frequent sight at ceilidhs, cheerfully playing his bagpipes. Joggins has a young nephew named Parrsboro, and he often attracts criticism for letting him act so 'dirty' for such a young age. However, Joggins strongly defends Parrsboro by saying he does other things too, like cause trouble to his family. Parrsboro Joggins' 6-year-old nephew. Very mischievous, he loves to cause trouble to his family. He is something of a minor 'celebrity' because of a dance he has invented, popularly dubbed the "Parrsboro Dance", in which he shakes his kilt from left to right and then bends down, shaking his backside while stepping backwards. It is because of this that his uncle Joggins is the target of hate for acting so 'dirty' at the tender age of just 6 years old. Parrsboro does not seem to know what embarrassment is, feeling no shame at all if his kilt is whipped up by a strong wind, revealing his lilac panties underneath. He feels cared for by his uncle Joggins, and he dreams of being a bagpiper just like him. Oxford A blueberry cultivator. He grows and picks blueberries for sale from vast fields tinged with red. He loves blueberries so much that he has even dyed his hair blue and decorated it with blueberries, and he dresses up entirely in blue. He acts as a 'salesman' for blueberries at food festivals, cafés and restaurants, and on TV cookery shows. Oxford also makes some of the blueberries he picks into jam, juice and candies. Pugwash A 26-year-old Scottish Canadian man. He shows a lot of consideration for his brothers, thinking about them and dealing with whatever problems they are struggling with. He is easily shocked, and his catchphrases are "Oh dear", "Oh, dearie me" or "Oh, dear goodness". It seems that any exclamation with "dear" or "dearie" in it, he will use it frequently. Masstown A market stallholder. Specializing in selling jams and conserves, he grows and forages for fresh fruit and vegetables from around the city, then boils them into jam or pickles them for conserves. He hand-crafts his own labels and lids for the jars which he stores his condiments in. He always saves some of the produce he picks to blend for juices. Masstown acts as a 'tour guide' for visitors to the market so they can get a taste of the atmosphere and produce sold. Tatamagouche A 14-year-old boy with a heart of gold. He wears a Tim Horton's cap and a badge with the word 'Hope' written on it, representing his hometown's connection to the Tim Horton's Children's Camp. He is a cheerful young boy who loves to help out people in need and give to charitable causes. He is a frequent sight at charity events, like 'fun runs', sport days and tea parties, being in it not for the money or in search of victory, but simply for the participation and feel-good sensation of giving. His ultimate dream, he says, is to make the world a greater place to live with people of all walks of life working together in peace and unity. Westville A potato cultivator with a cheery disposition. He loves rain and becomes excited if the weather forecast predicts precipitation, because then he can splash around in muddy puddles and his crops will achieve top growth. He enjoys the sludgy sensation of mud and doesn't mind getting dirty from top to toe, because he says it's a big part of his job. Sometimes people misunderstand him and think he's talking about excrement, which rightly shocks Westville and he has to quickly correct them. Pictou A 13-year-old Acadian boy. Being cared for by his parents, Port Hawkesbury and Stellarton, he speaks both English and French, often blending the two together to make a 'Franglais' patois. Since birth, he has suffered from a severe form of incontinence due to being born breech, which badly damaged his bladder muscles to the point of irreparability. He relieves himself at regular intervals, resulting in frequent diaper changes. This has made him the target of near-constant bullying at school and sometimes outside. Pictou has a love of good food, and he dreams of one day building his own cooking empire, which he is working towards by baking things such as cookies and cupcakes in his spare time. New Glasgow A 20-year-old Highland dancer, arguably the most prominent out of the current ANSWOL line-up. A frequent sight at ceilidhs and the Highland Games, he is revered by many young women - and men - for his 'heavenly' body shape and looks. Somewhat vain, he is always getting mani-pedicures and facials, having his hair washed until it is luxuriously soft, and complimenting himself and his 'looks' in front of the mirror. New Glasgow has gained something of a notorious reputation for his continual falling in and out of love with unsuspecting people, his sleaziness and his alcoholism. Stellarton Pictou's father. He is always keeping close watch over his son, taking down notes and attending to his needs. He is somewhat stern, and he went through a phase in which he was very suspicious of Pictou, immediately pinning the blame for any wrongdoings on him and subsequently dishing out severe punishment which Pictou didn't deserve. This would severely depress his wife, Port Hawkesbury, into having nightmares. But he would always discover the truth in the end, making Port Hawkesbury and Pictou feel better. Like his son and wife, Stellarton is bilingual in English and French, often mixing the two together when he speaks. He feels great pride of himself and his family. Trenton A 31-year-old steelworker, a relative newcomer to the ANSWOL crew. He mines for iron ores in remote parts of the city, melting the iron down to make into steel for construction and cutlery. Hardy and possessing a strong work ethic, he shows bravery in the face of danger and will never let his guard down. He has a burn scar on his right hand from when he first worked with molten steel, and this serves as a reminder for him of how treacherous being a steelworker can be. James River A fiddler. He practises on his violin every day and often performs at ceilidhs around the city with other fiddlers, or simply out in the open, such as on top of a cliff. He has to stand guard at all times because some people hold a grudge against him, but why this is so is currently unknown (even the producers don't know the answer to that). Antigonish A 20-year-old Scottish Canadian man with a very short temper. He is constantly on edge, getting angry for the tiniest thing and going on a rampage against everything and everybody, causing severe damage and injury. He holds an apparent grudge against James River, or matter of fact everyone, making him much feared across the community. He is fiercely proud of his Scottish roots. Antigonish has a teenage nephew named Arisaig, who is just as cantankerous as he is. Arisaig Antigonish's 14-year-old nephew. Though he is very short in height for his age (reaching up to just about the length of a person's leg), he shares his uncle's quick temper and will not hesitate to burst out in rage at anything or anyone who gets him worked up. He deeply hates James River and everybody else, much like his uncle. Arisaig has been practising to become an athlete at the Highland Games in defiance of Antigonish's wish for him to become a piper, but it all too often goes wrong and this erupts into a 'shouting match' between uncle and nephew. He is a target of near-continual pestering because of his short stature, and rightly so he will bite back with a vengeance. Digby An angler. He goes out fishing every day to catch different sorts of fish - usually common ones such as cod or trout, although occasionally he catches exotic species such as catfish or clownfish. He keeps a small book inside his left jacket pocket for reference whenever he catches a new kind of fish and to share his piscine knowledge with others. Digby has photographs of himself carrying special 'new catches' pinned up around his bedroom, as well as fishing trophies, which makes him feel very proud. Guysborough A fisherman. He sails out to sea daily to catch some fresh fish to be sold at the Canadian Market. He is on very friendly terms with Digby, and they frequently share fishing tips with each other. He is concerned about the depleting of fish stocks worldwide and so tries to live and work as sustainably as possible. Guysborough is often seen tightly holding on to a fish, showing it a lot of love and care. Kemptville A weak, slightly elderly man. He has a son named Kentville (their names are pronounced somewhat similarly, which can cause confusion to some people) and he is very emotional, crying a lot, wailing things like "Oh, poor me!" or "Oh, woe is me!" He has a very fragile stature and can break a bone from the slightest bump, leading to him becoming bed-bound for some time afterwards. Kemptville is good friends with James River, whom he calls "boy" as a term of affection. He cares a lot for Kentville. Kentville Kemptville's son. He cares for his father, comforting him when he is feeling miserable (which is often) and nursing him when he breaks a bone (which is also often). Sometimes it may seem that he feels a great burden from having to look out for his father all the time - he says that though a father usually cares for his son, he frequently finds that in his life, it's the other way around - but he does genuinely love and care for Kemptville, even with all his troubles. Wolfville A farmer and Peggy's Cove's current romantic interest. He grows grapes year-round to make into (ice) wine, pumpkins in the fall, and apples and blueberries in the spring and summer. The fact that he makes wine delights New Glasgow, who will often sneak into the wine cellar and drink all the bottles up, much to Wolfville's astonishment and annoyance. He and Peggy's Cove are ardent supporters of gender equality and 'natural beauty', and they both condemn New Glasgow's sinful lifestyle. Berwick An apple cultivator. He owns a vast orchard in the southern green fields of the city and picks ripe apples of the first half of the spectrum - red, orange, yellow and green - off his trees daily. He is so passionate about apples that he has dyed his hair dark red, dresses up entirely in red and even wears apples as head decorations (in a similar manner to Oxford). He transports his apples to stores and markets around the city. Berwick makes a select few of his apple crops into cider, vinegar, juice and fillings for home-baked apple pie. Port Hawkesbury Pictou's mother. She tends to his every need, like waking him up in the morning, putting him to bed at night, and changing his wet diapers. She is prone to crying a lot, especially over Pictou. When her husband, Stellarton, was going through a phase of blaming Pictou for everything, this would greatly upset her into having nightmares, but she and Pictou would always be comforted when Stellarton found out the truth. Just like her son and husband, her Acadian roots manifest themselves in her fluency in English and French, her speech often blossoming into a 'Franglais' dialect. Cheticamp A proud 26-year-old Acadian man. He dresses in traditional Acadian apparel, complete with tricolour, and his speech is a colourful, rich mix of French, 'Chiac' (the Acadian patois) and English. He loves to eat Acadian delicacies such as rappie pie and blueberry grunt, and he keeps no secret of his love for old Acadia. Presqu'ile A young Acadian dancer. Like Cheticamp, he also dresses in traditional Acadian fare, wearing a golden crucifix necklace, and he performs at Acadian community events around the city, like the Tintamarre, with other Acadian dancers. His speech blends French, 'Chiac' and English together. Presqu'ile reveres the history and heritage of old Acadia just like Cheticamp. Judique A young fiddler. Of Scottish, Irish and Acadian heritage, he performs with fellow fiddlers Campbell and Lime Hill at ceilidhs around the city. He is something of a 'happy chappy', always smiling, although sometimes he is sad or angry. Judique suffers from a gastrointestinal disorder which causes him to frequently break wind - often at awkward moments, such as in front of his bandmates or when performing for a huge crowd. Sometimes he accidentally wakes his bandmates up in the morning by breaking wind on them, sometimes in their faces, which greatly disgusts and enrages them. He is easily embarrassed and is constantly apologizing for farting in front of others. Judique has a very strong Cape Breton Island brogue when he speaks, reflecting his upbringing. Campbell Judique's first bandmate. Having a peaceful nature, he performs alongside Judique and fellow fiddler Lime Hill at ceilidhs. However, he is easily irritated, and he becomes dreadfully angry if he is pushed too far, shouting loudly, cursing and slamming his fists down on hard surfaces. One of his biggest turn-offs is Judique's habit of breaking wind, and he's always having to call him out whenever he 'lets one rip'. Campbell, like Judique, has a very strong Cape Breton Island twang when he speaks. Lime Hill Judique's second bandmate. He has a pleasant disposition and performs with Judique and Campbell at ceilidhs all over the city. He can get a little annoyed at times (especially at Judique, because he is always breaking wind), but unlike Campbell, he does not burst out into terrible fits of rage because of his amiability. Lime Hill's speech has a very strong Cape Breton Island burr, just like his fellow fiddlers. Gallery The Great Nova Scotia Parade.jpg|The cast hold a parade. Halifax new.png|Halifax. Dartmouth.jpg|Dartmouth. Jollimore.jpg|Jollimore. Cole Harbour new (2018).png|Cole Harbour. Waverley.jpg|Waverley. Sambro new.png|Sambro. Peggy's Cove.png|Peggy's Cove. Mahone Bay.png|Mahone Bay. Lunenburg new (2018).png|Lunenburg. Riverport.png|Riverport. Bridgewater new (2018).png|Bridgewater. Liverpool.jpg|Liverpool. Lockeport.jpg|Lockeport. Yarmouth.jpg|Yarmouth. Berwick.jpg|Berwick. Amherst new.png|Amherst. Springhill new.png|Springhill. Joggins new (2018).png|Joggins. Parrsboro shake kilt.png|Parrsboro. Oxford.jpg|Oxford. Pugwash new.png|Pugwash. Masstown.jpg|Masstown. Truro.jpg|Truro. Tatamagouche new (2018).png|Tatamagouche. Pictou new (2018).png|Pictou. New Glasgow new (2018).png|New Glasgow. Stellarton new.png|Stellarton. Trenton new.png|Trenton. Westville.png|Westville. James River new.png|James River. Antigonish new.png|Antigonish. Arisaig new.png|Arisaig. Port Hawkesbury new.png|Port Hawkesbury. Judique new.png|Judique. Judique new (2018).png|Newer art of Judique. Campbell.png|Campbell. Lime Hill.png|Lime Hill. Category:TV shows in the Canadian Boys universe Category:Shows-within-a-show Category:A Nova Scotian Way of Life